My Home
by Lil'minx-Dee
Summary: There's a muggle studies trip and everyone wants to go except Lily. Why? Maybe it's because her parents are hosting it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine they are all J K Rowling's.  
  
My Home  
  
Chapter 1 "This year we have decided that there will be a field trip for those who do muggle studies in which ten of you will be able to participate." Said Professor Dumbledore to the students who were sitting at the four house tables. "The Count and Countess of Surrey have agreed that for a month some of you can stay with them and go through the life of a muggle. Those of you who wish to be considered for this trip should collect an application slip from your head of house. After that I have nothing else to say but tuck in."  
**** "Do you think we should apply?" Asked Remus Lupin, a boy of about 6'1 with sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think Prongs?" Said the boy sitting opposite Remus. This was Sirius Black, he was slightly taller with black hair and blue eyes, but unlike Remus he had quite a muscle body.  
  
"Seems like fun no work for a month." Replied the third boy of the group. He had black hair like Sirius but it was messy in a sexy kind of way and over his dark brown eyes was a pair of thin wired glasses. His body was also quite muscle and his name was James Potter. These three boys and a rather chubby boy who was called Peter Pettigrew made up the Marauder's. James, Sirius and Remus where known as the hottest guys in school and loved to play jokes on people.  
  
"So we're going to apply?" Asked Remus for the second time.  
  
James thought for a few second and smiled. "Yes."  
  
A little way down the table another conversation was commencing but it was the complete opposite of what the Marauders were saying. 


	2. Chapter 2

My Home  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*I can't believe my parents are doing this to me.* Thought Lily to herself, she was quite petit and had long red hair down to under her shoulder blades. Her eyes were large, green and sparkled like emeralds.  
  
*Ten people at our house this is obviously some new twisted punishment.*  
  
"So we're going right?" Said Clarrisa who was one Lily's closest friends. She was about 5'6 and had blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Seems like it could be fun a whole month to do what we want and at your house Lil!" Replied a tall brunette with caramel coloured eyes. This was Rachel the last of the group.  
  
"Exactly at my house!!! I don't want some people from school poking around for a whole month. I mean it's my privacy at stake here." Lily moaned.  
  
"Relax if you go you can make sure they don't find anything you don't want them too. Right?" Clarrisa replied rolling her eyes at the grumpy red head.  
  
"I guess but I still can't believe it. You know I bet it was Cal's idea. He's getting me back for getting a scratch on his car!" Cried out Lily.  
  
"Sure he is hun. Honestly I have never seen anyone except for you and Cal so overprotective over a bloody car!" Rachel said raising an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd of thought that your car was actually a child which you had transfigured into a car! I mean it is just a machine."  
  
"JUST A MACHINE!!! Are you joking that MACHINE is my baby." Shouted Lily.  
  
"Of course how silly of me." Muttered Rachel under her breath.  
  
Lily shot daggers at her with her eyes.  
  
"Well Rachel and I are applying anyway so you can stay here on your own if you want." Clarissa said while prodding some jello she had just served herself.  
  
"Fine I'll go but only because you two are going and because if I don't say I will I can see a lot of badgering in the future."  
  
"You are becoming Professor Crinkos. Quick read my tea leaves. Am I going to meet some one who's tall dark and handsome with a lot of money?" Asked Rachel.  
  
The other two girls ignored this sarcastic comment.  
  
"YEY!! I new you'd come around. My powers of persuasion are just too good for you to avoid." Clarrisa said clapping her hands together and doing a silly dance.  
  
The two other girls looked at her with expressions of amusement and embarrassment on their faces.  
  
"Sit down people are beginning to look at us!" Said Lily glancing around and seeing that they were receiving some very odd looks.  
****  
  
Later that day the three girls were walking towards the main entrance hall with three slips of paper  
  
Already there were three boys who were talking. One a them looked up and a smile slid across his face.  
  
"Lilykins! Rissa! Rach!" Cried Sirius walking towards them with his arms open. "My three favourite girls."  
  
"Screw you Black." Spat Lily while all three of the girls dodged his embrace.  
  
"Hey! That isn't very nice Miss Evans. Someone might think you don't like me."  
  
"I wonder why they could get that impression." Replied Rachel sarcastically.  
  
"Hello Lily. Rachel, Clarissa." Said Remus while smiling politely.  
  
"Hi Remus." Said all the girls in unison.  
  
"So you entering for the school trip?" He asked.  
  
"Yep! You?" Asked Clarissa.  
  
"Yes."  
  
James speaking for the first time said "Lovely as talking with you three is we really have to go."  
  
"Ok. Bye you guys talk later." Said Remus before he was dragged off by James and Sirius.  
  
"Later Evans." Said James brushing past the three girls.  
  
"Well that was rude!" Said Rachel.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"Just ignore them. Hurry up and post are slips we've got potions next and Professor Tronum already has it in for me." Said Lily.  
  
The girls quickly posted their slips and set off towards the dungeons. 


	3. Chapter 3

My home  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily, Clarrisa and Rachel walked into the classroom just before Professor Tronum glided in.  
  
"God dramatic or what?" Said Rachel to Lily under her breath.  
  
Lily smiled and replied "Duuunu Duuunu Duuunu Duuunu Bat Man!"  
  
Clarrisa snorted with laughter.  
  
"Is there is something you ladies would like to share with us?" Asked the over grown bat which was their potions teacher.  
  
"Ummm no" Said Rachel.  
  
"Well if there is nothing you wish to discuss would you please refrain from disturbing my class."  
  
The thing about professor Tronum was that he never shouted he more whispered so that it gave the effect of a snake. In more ways than one it was scarier than when a teacher was shouting.  
  
"You may be seated."  
****  
  
Later that day after lessons Clarrisa and Lily were walking to the great hall for dinner where the names of those who would be chosen were to be announced.  
  
"I hope we get chosen" Said a rather hyper Clarrisa.  
  
"Of course you do." Grumbled Lily, who was still moping after being bullied into entering her own application slip.  
  
"Why so glum chum?" A cheery Rachel asked as she came up behind her friends.  
  
"Do you take time to think out these weird sayings or do they just come naturally?" Hissed Lily.  
  
"Ooohhh. I can just sense the hate vibes there." Said Clarrisa joining in the game, try and get Lily to snap first.  
  
Lily threw her hands up in defeat and walked into the hall.  
  
"You owe me five gallons." Said Clarrisa to Rachel with a smile on her face. The two girls followed the very pissed Lily into the hall.  
**** "Do you think we'll get picked?" Remus asked while filling his plate with roast potatoes.  
  
"I don't know but it would be good though wouldn't it?" Replied James.  
  
"I wonder what the Count and Countess are like." Said Sirius.  
****  
  
Professor Dumbledore tapped on his glass for silence. "It is now time to introduce those of you who will be going on the muggle studies trip."  
  
There was a sudden break out a whispered of "I hope it's me."  
  
"The lucky ten are.Remus Lupin Gryffindor, James Potter Gryffindor, Sirius Black Gryffindor, Vanessa Fenns Ravenclaw, Jackie Jones Ravenclaw, Josh Cane Hufflepuff, Callum Steins Hufflepuff, Clarrisa Adams Gryffindor, Rachel Foster Gryffindor and Lily Evans Gryffindor!" Said Dumbledore leaving a dramatic pause in between each name.  
****  
  
"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Lily said hitting her head on the table once for each.  
  
"Lils if you don't stop soon you're going to get brain damage or a severe case of amnesia." Rachel said glancing over at her friend.  
  
"Maybe if I get brain damage I won't have to go or ooohhh if I have memory loss I won't be able to remember this terrifying event." Said Lily with a small glint of hope in her eyes.  
  
"But Lil what will your precious car *cough* I mean baby do with out you?" Said Clarrisa with large eyes filled with fake tears.  
  
"Your right I have to go pack!" Cried out Lily.  
  
Clarrisa and Rachel stared after Lily who had run out of the hall.  
  
"Who would of thought? The thing to get her to stop moping would be a car?"  
  
"I bet she has her first orgasm over it." Rachel replied looking in amusement at the empty seat where Lily had just been. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A few days later everyone who was going on the trip was packed and saying goodbye to their friends.  
  
Lily and Rachel entered lugging two large trunks behind them.  
  
"Why oh why did I have to pack all my clothes in this trunk?" Groaned Rachel trying to pull the trunk into the luggage compartment of the train.  
  
"Guys wait up. I only have little legs and I have two trunks not just one." A voice cried out to Rachel and Lily.  
  
Clarrisa came struggling across the platform.  
  
"Umm Riz why do you have two trunks? When you were packing your clothes you only had one!" Said Lily with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Precisely that was only my clothes!" Clarrisa said as though it was obvious.  
  
"Riiigghht. So what's in the other one?"  
  
"DDDUUUHHH!!! My make up of course."  
  
"I had to ask." Muttered Lily to herself.  
  
After a few minutes of battle with the trunks the girls managed to get them into the carriage, and went off to look for a compartment to sit in.  
  
They found one quickly and sat down.  
  
"You do realise that you aren't going to need all your make up. I mean I've got loads at the house you can have." Said Lily to Clarrisa.  
  
"I know but what if some one tries to nick it all while I'm not there?" Clarrisa asked.  
  
"Well a). The dorm is actually locked and b). I very muck doubt that if a burglar breaks in they are going to steal your eyeliner and cherry bubblegum lip gloss." Rachel said.  
  
"Excuse me! I would never have something as tacky as cherry bubblegum lip gloss thank you very much; it is out of fashion, now it's marshmallow and toffee lip gloss. Where have you been haven't you been reading Vogue, Glamour or Bliss?"  
  
"Ummm how bout NO!!!"  
  
Clarrisa stuttered in shock and outrage "You haven't been reading the woman's bible? Lily hold me I feel faint."  
  
Lily snorted and said "I don't think I could take your weight."  
  
"Damn I knew I shouldn't have eaten those four extra chocolate puddings."  
  
"That was you? You ate my chocolate puddings. How could you!" Rachel shouted pointing her finger at Clarrisa.  
  
"Oops!" said Clarrisa.  
  
"You better go and get me some right now and I want you back here in one minute!" Rachel said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"But it's at the other end of the train!!! This bloody train is twenty-five carriages!" Clarrisa screamed.  
  
Rachel's mouth formed an evil grin and she said "Run fast."  
  
Clarrisa let out a small scream and bolted with Rachel, who was laughing manically, chasing after her.  
  
"I swear those two get weirder every day." Lily said out loud to herself.  
  
****  
  
Further down the train were the marauders. The three boys were talking when they saw a blur followed by another blur. The first one seemed to be screaming while the other was shouting "Run little girl! Run!"  
  
The three boys looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"So what pranks have we got planned?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"Just a few basic stink bombs, some gloop and a few fake spiders which move when you tell them too." James replied.  
  
"That's not up to our usual standard." Complained Sirius.  
  
Remus made a tutting noise from where he was sitting.  
  
"I know but I think we should give the Count and his wife a fair chance to see if they're nice or not." James said not looking up from his 'Quidditch through the ages' book. (A.N. Like father like son lol.)  
  
"James I must say I never thought I'd see the day you said that you wouldn't do any pranks!" Said Remus in a mock shocked voice.  
  
"Oh contraire I never actually said that Remus my dear boy. I just said we should give them a chance." James replied sarcastically.  
  
****  
  
Rachel and Clarrisa still hadn't returned and lily was sitting all on her own in the carriage.  
  
*I wonder if Cal will be home he mentioned something about it before school started.*  
  
Lily stared out of the window.  
  
Fifteen minutes later there was the welcome sound of "Anything off the trolley dear?" Lily turned to the woman a smiled and answered "Could I have eighteen chocolate frogs, nine packets of Bertie Bott's every-flavour beans and three pumpkin juices please?"  
  
"That'll be five sickles and six knuts please." Lily handed over the money. No longer than a few seconds after the lady had left did Rachel and Clarrisa return.  
  
"God you have good timing." Lily said astonished.  
  
"I know strange isn't it? We were in the dinning cart eating some sandwiches when Rachel suddenly said Lily's just bought some chocolate frogs lets go! It was actually quite scary!" Clarrisa said.  
  
Both girls turned to Rachel who was stuffing a chocolate frog in her mouth.  
  
"What?" She got out through the chocolate. She swallowed and said "You guys have known me for six years you must know by now that I can smell chocolate form a mile away!"  
  
Lily sat back down and grabbed her share of the sweets before they had gone down Rachel's large trap which some could call a mouth.  
  
Clarrisa was staring at Rachel.  
  
"What now?" Spat Rachel, spit and chocolate flying everywhere.  
  
"Oh nothing I was just watching that half massacred frog rolling around in your large open trap." Clarrisa smiled sweetly at Rachel.  
  
"God! Do you have a problem with how I eat?"  
  
"Of course not." Clarrisa said opening a packet of every-flavoured bean.  
  
"You know I wonder if you planted these a beanstalk would grow." Clarrisa wondered out aloud.  
  
Lily chocked on her pumpkin juice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Said Clarrisa absent mind idly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After another hour the girls had run out of things to do.  
  
"Did you ask Dumbledore why we couldn't have flown? You know by plane. I mean it is practically on the other side of the country." Rachel asked.  
  
"Yes actually I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He mentioned something about fear of heights and flying hippos." Lily responded with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Maybe it's time Dumbledore gave up teaching. I think it's damaging his health!" Clarrisa said worriedly.  
  
"Hum." The other girls replied simultaneously.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Lily enquired.  
  
"I don." Began Clarrisa.  
  
"Hello pretty ladies!" Came the voice of the one and only Sirius Black. He was standing in the doorway with the rest of the occupants of the train behind him. Everyone crowded in and all ten of them sat down.  
  
"I know we can play truth or dare!" Cried out Jackie.  
  
"Fine with me!" Said Josh with a sly grin.  
  
"I don." Rachel began being interrupted for the second time.  
  
"Great we're all playing." Vanessa said happily eyeing James.  
  
"Ok me first." Said Jackie.  
  
"Clarrisa! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Err. Dare."  
  
"Yes! I dare you to run down the train with just your underwear on."  
  
"Fine." A very unhappy Clarrisa stripped of her robes down to her under wear.  
  
"Nice knickers Holmes." Laughed Sirius, looking at her pink knickers with hearts on and matching bra.  
  
"Shut up!" Clarrisa yelled at him as she started off down the train.  
  
She appeared again in a few minutes looking very embarrassed.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Rachel as Clarrisa began to dress.  
  
"I ran into Professor McGonagall."  
  
The whole carriage laughed.  
  
"It wasn't funny! Now she thinks I'm strange!" Said Clarrisa.  
  
"Ummm no offence Riz but she thought that before." Lily said sympathetically.  
  
"Oh. Never mind then. Let's get on. Sirius. Truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm not chicken! Dare!"  
  
"Go up to Professor Tronum and say that he's your hero and that when you grow up you want to be just like him!"  
  
"Damn." Growled Sirius but went of anyway.  
  
"A minute later he came running and shouted "Lock the door quick!"  
  
The others looked at him strangely.  
  
"Are you feeling all right mate?" Asked James putting his hand on Sirius' forehead.  
  
"No I'm not!" Sirius said while swotting James' hand away. "I did the dare and then Tronum looked at me really weird like. Before I knew it he had thrown himself at me and was saying how long he had waited to hear me say that. I am scarred for life."  
  
Everyone looked at the door as though scared that Professor Tronum would bust through at any minute.  
  
"Right now it's my turn. Lily truth or dare?"  
  
Lily seemed to be pondering the question. "Dare." She said finally.  
  
"Fine I dare you to kiss James." (A.N. Like you didn't see that one coming)  
  
Lily and James looked at each other. Slowly they leaned forwards and their lips touched. Lily felt as though her lips were on fire. The rest of the room melted away and there was only the two of them. She felt James' tongue gently brush her closed lips and  
  
*Cough*  
  
James and Lily broke apart to see that they were the centre of attention.  
  
Sirius grinned madly.  
  
After the kiss Lily and James did everything to avoid looking at each other. About twenty minutes later the came ended and every one left.  
  
As the boys were walking down the corridor Sirius began to sing.  
  
"Lily and James sitting in a tree"  
  
"Sirius shut up." Said James.  
  
"H. U. M." Sirius carried on ignoring James' request.  
  
"I'll whack you!"  
  
Sirius carried on "First comes."  
  
"I'm warning you!"  
  
"Then comes-OW!!!"  
  
"He did warn you." Said Remus to Sirius who had just got punched in the eye.  
  
"God! James there was no need for physical violence!" Sirius yelled after James.  
  
****  
  
In the girls carriage a not too different conversation was going on.  
  
"So what was it like?"  
  
"Did you like it?" Both Clarrisa and Rachel asked at the same time.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Lily responded.  
  
"Somebody's got a cruuush!" Sang Rachel in Lily's ear.  
  
*I will never hear the end of this* Thought Lily trying to block out Rachel's voice.  
  
****  
  
No more than an hour later the train had pulled up to the station.  
  
All of the passengers got out and stood looking around the platform. Well all except Lily who was walking towards the exit. She glanced over her shoulder and realised that no one was following her.  
  
"Are you coming?" Lily asked impatiently.  
  
The rest of the teenagers grabbed their belongings and started off after Lily. Five minutes later they were all in the open air looking around them.  
  
A man in a black suit walked towards them.  
  
"Hello. Are you the pupils from Hogwarts?" The man demanded.  
  
"Ummm. Yes." Said James a few seconds later.  
  
"Good! This way please."  
  
The ten students followed the tight lipped man to a car park a minutes walk away from the station. In the parking lot were three cars.  
  
"Oh my god! Roberto! You brought my car." Lily shouted looking like she was about to cry with happiness.  
  
She quickly ran, well sort of waddled due to the heavy trunk she was lugging behind her, to the car and promptly dropped her luggage. She lent forward on the bonnet of the black open toped convertible and began to mutter.  
  
"Oh my baby sssshhhh mummy will never leave you again there there. Don't worry." Whispered Lily to the car but everyone heard her.  
  
Rachel put two fingers to the bridge of her nose and began to shake her head.  
  
"Well there goes her reputation." Mumbled Clarrisa to herself.  
  
The others watched in shock as lily petted her car.  
  
"Right sane one you've chosen James." Said Sirius in amusement.  
  
Lily, after the car seemed to have accepted her apology carefully placed her trunk in the boot and climbed in.  
  
"Clarrisa! Rachel are you coming?" Lily shouted anxious to get the motor started.  
  
Rachel and Clarrisa dragged their trunks to the car and put them in and climbed in after.  
  
"Will the rest of you please disperse yourselves equally between the other two cars please" said the man the now knew as Roberto. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The three cars pulled up to the front of a large manor surrounded by fields. Each person got out and in the case of the students took their luggage out of the car.  
  
"AAAWWWW. Home sweet home." Said Lily to herself.  
  
They all set off towards the door. As they walked in all of them except Lily, Clarrisa and Rachel gasped. The entrance hall was huge and was decorated in light yellows and gold. On the domed ceiling of the hall was a picture of many magical creatures in their natural habitats.  
  
While everyone was looking around a beautiful woman walked in dressed in an elegant beige suit.  
  
"Welcome to Evans Manor. I hope your journey wasn't bad." The woman said bringing the attention of the children to her.  
  
"I am Countess Evans but you may call me Rose. If you would like to follow Roberto to your rooms and unpack. There is a small get together in order of your arrival so please dress accordingly. You young men must wear a suit I'm afraid."  
  
Roberto began to walk up the stairs and said "This way please."  
  
The teenagers minus three began to follow Roberto up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
****  
  
Lily, Clarrisa and Rachel started off a few minutes after the others and went to Lily's room to change. Clarrisa's and Rachel's rooms were on either side of Lily's.  
  
"Little get together my ass." Said Lily. "My mother doesn't know what the word little means."  
  
"Don't be silly! I'm sure it will just be a few people that are close to your family." Rachel said while looking through Lily's dresses to find one for herself.  
  
"The last time my mother organised a little get together it included over 900 people! Not what you call small! Clarrisa what on earth are you doing." Asked Lily catching sight of Clarrisa. She was standing in front of the mirror bobbing her head, wriggling her body and flapping her arms.  
  
"I'm doing the impression of a worm doing an impression of a chicken. It's really good don't you think?" Cried out Clarrisa excitedly.  
  
"Strangely enough NO!" Shouted Rachel.  
  
Clarrisa looked slightly put down and stopped.  
  
****  
  
The girls changed into their dresses and began to do their make up and hair. Lily was wearing an emerald dress with spaghetti straps and a cross over back. Rachel was wearing a blood red dress with no straps at all and Clarrisa was wearing a pale blue dress which had bell sleeves and a low v- neck.  
  
"So do you think you can guess who your mum's invited?" Asked Rachel.  
  
"Well I don't know, with mum you can never tell. It all depends on who is on her good side this week. Oh and some people she has to invite, like other Counts and their families." Said Lily, not really paying attention as she was trying desperately to avoid being poked in the eye by Clarrisa who was trying to attack her with a mascara wand.  
  
After another hour and a half all of the girls were ready.  
  
"God made coke! God made pepsi! God made me drop dead sexy!" Clarrisa began to cheer as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Why are we friends with her again?" Enquired Rachel to Lily.  
  
Lily just smiled and shook her head.  
  
As they got closer to the ball room where the 'Little get together' was being held they could here a waltz being played.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrow as she thought about who was going to be at the dance. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice someone creep up behind her. The figure quickly covered her eyes, lent to her ear and said "Guess who." "Cal! Oh my God I was wondering if you were home or not." Exclaimed Lily while hugging the young man.  
  
Cal was 6'2 and had dark browny red hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"What and miss one of mother's famous dances! I don't think so!" Said Cal slightly sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Clarrisa, Rachel this is my brother Cal."  
  
"Ummm.it's nice to meet you." Said Rachel the first to over come the shock.  
  
Cal smiled sexily and said "Nice to meet you too. So ladies shall we go to the ball."  
  
The group walked into the ball room to see over nine hundred people dancing and talking.  
  
"If I was you I'd go and find your placing cards and then go and see mother." Whispered Cal in Lily's ear. Lily nodded to show she understood and slid gracefully through the crowd followed by Rachel and Clarrisa.  
  
Once they had found their cards Lily read the other cards at the table which fitted twelve people.  
  
"We're with the other Hogwart's students, Cal and Shit."  
  
"Now now lily there is no need for such language." Clarrisa mocked.  
  
"Mother yet again has sat me next to Cousin Faye. She does this every time! I don't know why Petunia doesn't have to sit next to her. "  
  
"And your point is."  
  
"Wait till we meet her then you'll know." Growled Lily under her breath. "I have to go and meet my mother now. Why don't you dance and have some fun I'll see you guys later." Lily rushed through the mass of people to her mother.  
  
"Well now what are we supposed to do? Dance by ourselves?" Muttered Rachel to Clarrisa.  
  
"It's always an option."  
  
Just as Clarrisa said this two young men came towards the girls.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" One asked.  
  
****  
  
Cal, having met his mother, saw three boys standing to the side and guessed they were from Hogwarts. He walked towards them.  
  
"Hello! My name is Cal."  
  
"Oh! Hi" Said Remus looking up to Cal. "My name is Remus and this is Sirius and James." He said while nodding to Sirius and James with his head.  
  
Cal smiled.  
  
Soon the boys were talking as though they had known each other for the whole of their lives.  
  
****  
  
*Well that was tedious.* Thought Lily. She had just talked with her mother and was looking for Cal. She caught sight of him with James, Sirius and Remus and glided to them, with a beautiful smile.  
  
"Lily!" Cried out Cal. He smirked and said "So how long are you going to be able to keep that smile on?"  
  
"All night if you must know. It has been practically glued in place." Lily replied through the smile.  
  
"That's what you said last time and then you kneed that poor boy in well."  
  
"Poor boy!" Snorted Lily. "If hee wasn't so friendly with his hands then he wouldn't now be unable to have children would he?"  
  
"Huh!" Grunted Cal. "So who should I look out for?" Cal asked changing the subject suddenly.  
  
"Stephanie Wilkins, she is a gold digger. Thyme Crystoff, she is a complete and utter slag and an all around whore. Oh! And Reanon Godfree, there's a rumour that she's pregnant and you don't want to be framed as the father." Said Lily as she pointed to each girl. "So me?"  
  
"Ok! Jeffrey Richardson, he will use you then drop you. Cody Foster, he is a pervert and is most likely going to try and feel you up on the dance floor and we don't want any re-enacts of Toby Maguire's incident do we? Chris Holmes, he is a complete tramp."  
  
"Can men be tramps?" Interrupted Lily this earned her a glare. "sorry" she murmured.  
  
"And lastly Jake Ryans, he's a jerk need I say more?" Finished Cal.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were looking at them questionably.  
  
Cal saw this and gave an answer.  
  
"We give each other advice as to who not to dance with or do anything else with if you catch my drift."  
  
"Oh."  
  
****  
  
After two hours of dancing it was time to sit down and eat. Cal was practically having to drag Lily to their table who was muttering things about her mother and God.  
  
"Lily! Why are you being so difficult?" Cal groaned as they reached their table.  
  
"Calivar! Lillian!" A screechy voice screamed from the table.  
  
"Oh God.!" Said Cal with wide eyes.  
  
"I told you God was punishing us" Said Lily nearly in tears.  
  
"Just smile and act your ass off.FAYE!" Cal whispered and then cried out his cousins name.  
  
"God it has been like forever!"  
  
"Really? It seems like just yesterday to me." Said Cal with an extremely fake smile on his face. 


	7. Chapter 7 New Chappie

Chapter 7  
  
All of the teenagers had sat down at the large table and were listening to what Faye was saying  
  
"You know Lily we really have to go shopping together I mean you need to get rid of some of your out of date clothes. I don't understand why you gave up modelling, cause you used to get loads of freebees."  
  
"You're right we should go shopping." Said Lily while thinking *Maybe in two thousand years yes!*  
  
****  
  
*Wait* thought James *Lily was a model. How comes I didn't notice?*  
  
**** "So any way, how's your sex life?" Burst out Faye.  
  
Lily chocked on her sparkling champaign.  
  
"Excuse me! What?"  
  
"I said how's your...?" Repeated Faye.  
  
"I know what you said I just didn't want to have heard that's all." Spat a very pissed off and embarrassed Lily.  
  
All of the occupancies of the table were looking at the two girls.  
  
"Who cares? Just answer the question!"  
  
"I...I don't think that is an appropriate question to ummm ask me."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Well what would you say if I asked you that question?"  
  
"I'd say that it was very good and that my last lay was with Ford Merdes only a few hours ago."  
  
"I really didn't want to know that." Grumbled Lily harshly at her cousin.  
  
"God your acting like I said I'd asked for graphic details, honestly."  
  
"What my sex life is like is none of your business." Said Lily.  
  
"Meaning that it's non existent." Said Faye with an evil smirk.  
  
Lily nearly fell off her chair. Cal was laughing so hard he was finding it hard to breath. Lily gave him a glare that would make most people run and hide.  
  
"Cal!" Said Faye with an equally evil glare that she had given Lily before she asked her about her sex life. "So how about you?"  
  
"What?" Said Cal looking slightly shocked and was no longer laughing.  
  
"God weren't you listening? How's your bed action?"  
  
"Eeerrr quite good." Replied Cal cautiously.  
  
"Really? So who have you, you know." Said Faye making gestures with her hands.  
  
"Faye if you don't shut up I'll through you in the pool." Shouted Lily.  
  
"I was just asking! Don't get your panties in a twist, but then again no one else is going to get them twisted." Laughed Faye at her own sexual suggestion to Lily.  
  
Cal raised his eyebrow at this and muttered under his breath "Cat fight."  
  
"Right and you're only a bitch on the days that end in Y." Spat back Lily obviously extremely offended.  
  
"I think you'll find all the days end in Y stupid." Said Faye thinking she had pulled one over on Lily.  
  
Lily gave Faye a disgusted look and said "Duh!!! That was the bloody point! God are you thick?"  
  
Faye gave her cousin a dirty look.  
  
****  
  
James and the rest of the table were watching the rapidly growing argument with interest.  
  
"Are they always like this?" James asked Cal.  
  
"Yes. Every single time."  
  
Sirius joined the conversation "So ummm how does it usually end?"  
  
"Faye looking like she had nothing to do with it and Lily grounded for performing violent acts towards a family member."  
  
"Oh! What kind of violent acts?"  
  
"Faye has had a broken nose, a black eye and a twisted ankle and that was only in one incident that lasted for two minutes."  
  
"Right now I think Evans is a complete nut." Said Sirius.  
  
"Maybe we should distract them before either of them actually causes permanent damage." Suggested James.  
  
"Ok great idea! I'll ask Lily to dance and you in turn follow with a dance partner. Right?" Said Cal.  
  
Both boys nodded their heads and went on to tell Remus the plan.  
  
****  
  
"Lily would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Requested Cal.  
  
"Sure." Said Lily glad for the distraction. The brother and sister walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. Not much later Remus, Sirius and James followed.  
  
Remus was dancing with Rachel, Sirius with Clarrisa, Cal with Lily and James with a girl who had been seated at their table called Diana. Diana was actually from Cal's school and her parents had been invited.  
  
"Thank you for asking me to dance, because if you hadn't I'm sure mother and father would have put me in anger management class for six months." Said Lily looking at her brother as the twirled round the dance floor.  
  
"It's fine." Said Cal looking slightly distracted.  
  
Lily saw who was causing this and turned back to her brother "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Cal it doesn't suit you. I was talking about that girl Diana from your school."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Lily shook her head and began to move them so they were very close to James and Diana.  
  
"Hey! Diana want to swap partners?" Asked Lily.  
  
Diana blushed and said quietly that she didn't mind. Lily smiled and pushed her brother towards the other girl and let James place his hands on her waist.  
  
"Great!" Said Lily with a smile.  
  
****  
  
"Sirius you want to swap?" Murmured Remus to Sirius. He noticed that his partner was not really paying him any attention and that most of it was going towards his best friend.  
  
Sirius looked at Clarrisa and said "Do you mind?"  
  
Clarrisa smiled politely and replied that she didn't.  
  
The boys switched partners and carried on dancing.  
  
****  
  
"So..." Said James. "Ummm how are you?"  
  
Lily smiled slightly at his question and answered "I'm fine James."  
  
The couple danced in silence after this.  
  
"You know I've never really realised how beautiful your eyes are." Said James staring into Lily's emerald like eyes.  
  
Lily blushed and thanked him.  
  
"Thank you.. I never noticed how nice you really are."  
  
"I hide it very well don't I?" Joked James with a smile.  
  
Lily laughed and replied that he did indeed hide it well.  
  
Lily gazed into James' eyes and became completely lost.  
  
James leaned closer to Lily and slid his hands further down her back so they were hovering just above her bottom. They couple slowly got closer and closer...  
  
"Mr Potter! Won't you give me a dance as well?" Cried out Faye.  
  
Lily and James sprung apart very quickly and looked at Faye who had destroyed their relxing position.  
  
*Damn that bloody girl! We were so close to kissing! God do I want him to kiss me." Thought Lily while looking between her cousin and James.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I have to go." Said Lily quietly and she brushed past the two teenagers.  
  
*Fuck! LILY! We were so bloody close.* Thought James looking at Lily's retreating figure. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"So are you going to ask me to dance?" Said Faye dragging James out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ummm yes err why not."  
  
James placed his hands on her back and they began to dance.  
  
"God Lily is such a ditz some times and she can be so rude. I remember last year when I was being perfectly nice to her and she slapped me. You wouldn't believe she was a Counts daughter she is so un-lady like. My father said that I should be the one who takes Lily's mums place when she dies instead of Lily. He say's that I'm way prettier than her. My father say's that I'm really smart as well much smarter than that read headed bitch. I mean she is so ugly don't you think? Anyway..."  
  
James was disgusted that anyone would be so rude in public about their own family and after a minute he tuned out. The song finished and James quickly released Faye and walked away towards the door that Lily had left out of.  
  
"James!" Cried out Faye after him. "Where are you going we were having such a good time!"  
  
*Yeah maybe you were!* Thought James as he ignored Faye and kept walking.  
  
****  
  
Cal looked at his cousin in revulsion as she walked back to the table where he, Diana, Sirius, Rachel, Clarrisa and Remus were sitting.  
  
"Your friend is quite the charmer he is so obviously besotted with me!" Said Faye with a big smile.  
  
"Do you know what that means because I think you actually mean he is nauseated when he looks at you." Said Sirius with a sarcastic grin on his face.  
  
"Nauseated means disgusted you silly boy!" Laughed Faye.  
  
The others shook their heads at Faye's stupidity.  
  
****  
  
James found lily in the rose garden five minutes walk away from the ball.  
  
"Hey." Said James softly; coming up quietly behind her.  
  
Lily turned and looked at him and a small smile came to her lips.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So ummm it's a nice night isn't it?"  
  
Lily laughed and said "it is."  
  
"Err Lily I..I."  
  
"Yes James." Said lily tilting her head to the side, while moving slightly closer to him.  
  
*Oh crap...what was I saying? Think brain think!* Thought James noticing suddenly how close Lily really was to him.  
  
"I like dogs don't you I mean they're like meant to be mans best friend right?" Asked James.  
  
*Damn you brain why'd you fail me now!*  
  
"Ooookaaaay!"  
  
"That's not what I meant, I mean ummm..."  
  
"You're acting really strange James." Said Lily moving closer.  
  
*God just kiss me!* Thought Lily.  
  
"I..I.." James gave up and moved his face closer to hers.  
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat.  
  
James moved closer and closer until there was only a centimetre between their lips.  
  
"I think you are really beautiful." Said James as he lowered his lips on to hers.  
  
Fireworks went off behind Lily's eyelids and she melted into the kiss. Her arms came around his neck as James' tongue gently brushed over her lips asking for entry. Her lips parted so he could gain access to her mouth. He began to massage her tongue with his. After a minute had passed Lily slowly drew back from him.  
  
"That was...wow." She murmured.  
  
"Mmmm" Agreed James.  
  
"We should get back before they send a search party out for us." Said lily, blushing slightly under James' gaze.  
  
"You're right we should." Replied James as he descended upon her for a second time.  
  
****  
  
"Where do you think Lily and James are? They're going to miss all the food." Said Clarrisa.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Answered Remus with a small smile at Clarrisa.  
  
Clarrisa could feel her cheeks go red and she looked down at her plate.  
  
"It doesn't matter. But James is probably hiding from Faye. Actually thinking about it Lily probably is too. You know when I say that it makes me think about how sane Faye really is, because with all these people hiding from her someone would think she is mentally unstable. Wait what am I saying she is." Said Cal with a look of wonderment on his face.  
  
"What was that Cal?" Asked Faye turning around and looking at him.  
  
"Nothing nothing." Said Cal with a bright smile on his face.  
  
****  
  
"James we should stop." Murmured Lily pulling out of their kiss.  
  
"Fine." Sighed James looking slightly disappointed.  
  
James took her hand in his and began to lead her back to the ball room.  
  
*God she is so pretty. Wait what am I doing, she hates me and I hate her. Oh fuck I have been kissing my enemy. But I don't like her right?*Thought James.  
  
#*Sorry mate you're so screwed.*# Replied his subconscious.  
  
*Shut up. No I don't I am just using her. Wait how comes my subconscious sounds Australian?*  
  
#* That ain't the point mate. The fact is that you are still holding her hand so you must like her.*#  
  
James looked down and realised that his subconscious was right.  
  
*Damn!*  
  
James quickly dropped her hand and stuffed his own in his pocket.  
  
Lily looked at him confused. James gave her a grin and walked into the ball.  
  
Lily felt like a thousand tons of bricks had fallen on her. She quickly followed James and caught up with him just in front of their table.  
  
"James what is the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Why? Should there be something Evans?" Said James with a smirk on his face.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at James and Lily watching what was happening.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at?" Asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. It was just a few kisses."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sirius.  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Faye looked at the scene and gave a cruel smirk.  
  
"What? You didn't think it meant something did you?" Said James.  
  
James looked at her face and he laughed. "You did? Sorry Evans but you aren't my type."  
  
Tears began to fall from Lily's eyes and she turned and ran.  
  
Clarrisa stood up and looked at James and Remus. Rachel also looked at Sirius. All three boys looked at the three girls and smirked. Both Rachel and Clarrisa ran after Lily.  
  
The three boys smiled at each other saying they were happy but their eyes were telling a different story.  
  
"Oh my god! That was great you sure showed them didn't you." Said a giggling Vanessa.  
  
"They needed to be knocked off their high horses." Said Jackie clutching onto Sirius' arm.  
  
"Fuck off Bitches!" Spat Remus as he shook off Vanessa.  
  
The three boys walked out of the hall hiding what they were really feeling.  
  
****  
  
"God! I thought that's what they wanted. What Pigs!" Snarled Vanessa.  
  
A.N. God even when I read it James, Sirius and Remus sound like assholes. Sorry!!! But look on the bright side if James and Lily were together that quickly then the story would be finished. It'll all be explained in the next chapter so please review and tell me what you think! Luv  
Dee 


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. All is revealed from last chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lily sat on her bed and let the tears flow.  
  
*Stupid Lily stupid stupid stupid!* she thought to herself.  
  
*Why would he truly fall for you if he can have some one like Faye or Vanessa.*  
  
Clarrisa and Rachel entered Lily's room to see her sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up and tears running down her face.  
  
"Lil are you ok?" Asked Clarrisa.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and glared at her.  
  
"Oh right! Do you want to talk about it?" Said Clarrisa; picking up that obviously she wasn't alright.  
  
"He was being so nice and I let him kiss me. I knew what a bastard he was and I let him kiss me." Sobbed Lily; looking at her friends through her tears.  
  
"If it's any constellation we got the wool pulled over our eyes too." Said Rachel sympathetically.  
  
Lily let out a small, sad laugh and replied "It's good to know we're all blind to love."  
  
Rachel smiled and shook her head as she went to sit next to Lily. Clarrisa sat down on Lily's other side and both girls wrapped their arms around their friend.  
  
"Sshhhh hun! Just act like it never happened and act as though it hasn't effected you. You do it all the time to other boys." Whispered Rachel in Lily's ear.  
  
****  
  
"James, Sirius what we did was stupid! I told you we shouldn't have taken the bet but noooo you just had to prove that you were manly." Remus yelled at his two friends.  
  
"We know Remus we know. You don't have to tell us we're stupid we already bloody know." Spat back Sirius who was pacing around James' room.  
  
After the three boys had left the ball they had come to James' room to discuss things but at the rate Sirius and Remus were going they would never get round to discussing anything.  
  
"Sirius! Remus! If I recall the reason we're here is to discuss what to do about the problem at hand!" James shouted snapping under the pressure.  
  
"Sorry." Muttered both boys and they sat down.  
  
"Now! We all agree that taking that bet from Cane was stupid right?" Asked James.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Ok. And we all agree that we a.) have to find a way to get back at Cane for blackmailing us into this and b.) find a way to say we're are sorry to the offended party. OK?"  
  
"Yes!" Both Remus and Sirius answered.  
  
"You know James I've never heard you use such big words. Have you been reading the dictionary again?" Said Remus in all seriousness.  
  
Sirius broke down laughing.  
  
James gave him a blackening look and Said to Remus "No actually. I heard it on a T.V. show so there!"  
  
****  
  
The next morning was the first for most of the Hogwarts students and they were all excited. The marauder's seemed to be pretending last nights events didn't happen and Lily, Clarrisa and Rachel followed their plan of ignorance as well.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table in the large modern kitchen, when Lily and her friends came in.  
  
"Ok what do you want to do today?" Lily asked her brother who had come in with them and was sitting next to Remus, as she got out a jar of peanut butter.  
  
"I don't mind" He said flicking through a magazine.  
  
Lily opened the jar and put her knife in only to find there wasn't any left.  
  
"Cal you've run out of peanut butter."  
  
"What do you mean I've run out? You're then one who eats it."  
  
"Geeze picky picky." Muttered Lily.  
  
"Anyway why are you telling me?"  
  
"You're the one who has the money and buys everything."  
  
"Only, because you managed to get me to sign the deeds to our part of the house, when I was bloody drunk." Cal murmured.  
  
Lily got an innocent look on her face "Are you accusing me of taking advantage of you when you were in an unfit state?"  
  
"No I'm saying when I was pissed you got me to sign something which I wouldn't have done otherwise."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and dropped the empty jar into the bin.  
  
"I think we should play croquet." Said Lily looking in the cupboard for another type of spread.  
  
Cal gave Lily a grotesque look. "Croquet. Lily are you trying to turn us gay?"  
  
"I'll pretend you didn't say that," Said Lily absently finding a jar in jerkins.  
  
"How about tennis?" Suggested Clarrisa; entering the conversation.  
  
"Great idea!" Lily said with a smile.  
  
Cal groaned.  
  
"Don't do that. The only reason you don't like it is because I always beat you!" Said Lily; giving her brother a patronising look.  
  
"Errmm...what's tennis?" Remus asked avoiding looking at Clarrisa who was also trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"It's a muggle game where you have a racket and a small ball. We'll show you when we play." Lily said looking between her best friend and Remus. It was so obvious that Remus was really sorry and he liked Clarrisa.  
  
*Time to play Cupid.* Thought Lily.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Rachel asked the boys with slight coldness.  
  
Cal looked up and said "pancakes!" with a grin.  
  
"Oh god..." Grumbled Lily.  
  
"Come on Lils you make the best pancakes in the world."  
  
Cal, Clarrisa and Rachel were practically on their knees begging before she gave in. "Fine! But you are all helping."  
  
"YEY!!!" Shouted the three grovlers (A.N. is that a word? Oh well it is now.) getting up from their places on the floor.  
  
Lily began to take out the equipment.  
  
****  
  
Three minutes into the pancake making process trouble began.  
  
"So this is flour. Hhhmmm interesting reminds me of ground fossilised phoenix pooh." Said Remus; happily looking at the flour.  
  
Everyone looked at him and then down at their bowls of flour. Each one of them backed away from their mixtures.  
  
"I said it reminded me not that it was! Honestly!"  
  
After this incident they got back to work. Lily was working quietly when  
  
Splat.white floor landed on her head.  
  
Lily glared round looking for the perpetrator.  
  
"Strangely enough I am not amused." Growled Lily. Her eyes rested on Cal who was trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"CCCAAAALLL!!!!!" Screamed Lily grabbing some of her own flour and began to chase him round the kitchen.  
  
In a matter of seconds everyone except for Sirius had joined in.  
  
Ten minutes later all of them were covered in flour and exhausted.  
  
"Sirius why didn't you join in? Usually you jump at the chance of a food fight." James said looking over at Sirius who was clutching his bowl of pancake mixture.  
  
"What and ruin all my hard work I don't think so!" He cried out in outrage.  
  
"Who would of guessed that Sirius was a softy for cooking." Lily whispered in Rachel's ear with a smile.  
  
"Mmmm..." Murmured Rachel gazing at Sirius with a slightly star struck look.  
  
*God I am good two friends in one day. I have set them up with their future husbands. God I should be given cupids job. Wait a sec aren't they the friends of my worst enemy? Damn!*  
  
"Sirius would you like to try and cook the pancakes?" Lily questioned as though he was a two year old.  
  
"Yes please." Sirius replied sullenly. "Please could you tell me how to work the cooker?"  
  
Lily smiled and proceeded to explain how to work it.  
  
****  
  
Thirty pancakes later all the students were ready in tennis clothes including those who had previously not been in the kitchen.  
  
All of then walked to the courts.  
  
"Okay people. This game is brutal only the best survive! Half of you girly wimps won't get through the first game let alone a whole day of matches..." Shouted Clarrisa.  
  
"Oh God She's gone into major general mode again.." Muttered Rachel to Lily.  
  
Clarrisa swung her racket up under her arm like a baton.  
  
"There are only rules to live by out in the wild! ONE...." Clarrisa proceeded to explain the game. "Do you understand!?"  
  
They all muttered yes.  
  
"I said do you understand!?" Shouted Clarrisa.  
  
"Yes SIR err MAM!" Everybody shouted.  
  
Clarrisa split then in to doubles teams and paired them up in games.  
  
"Lets move it soldiers!"  
  
"Errm Clarrisa you aren't a general in the army! Snap out of it." Lily said snapping her fingers in front of Clarrisa's face.  
  
"Oh right." Clarrisa said blushing.  
  
****  
  
Clarrisa was paired with Cal against Sirius and James.  
  
"So I throw the ball in the air and hit?" Asked Sirius for the third time.  
  
"Yes." Clarrisa replied becoming inpatient.  
  
"So I throw this ball in the air and hit it with this giant and funny shaped beaters bat?"  
  
"For the last bloody time YES."  
  
"So I hit this ball with this.."  
  
"Sirius just shut up and serve!"  
  
"Right and I do that how?" Sirius questioned looking very confused.  
  
"EEEhhhhhh!!!!" Cried Clarrisa in frustration; hitting her head against her racket.  
  
"You know you shouldn't do that you could get brain damage!" Sirius said.  
  
Clarrisa gave him a withering glare.  
  
****  
  
Over on the next court were Lily and Faye against Remus and Jackie.  
  
"Faye!" Snapped Lily. "I don't give a bloody damn about your nails. All I am asking is for you to hit the friggin ball!"  
  
"Lily I have already told you that once my nails have dried that I will hit the ball. Honestly you could try and be a little patient I mean it is dry in 60 seconds nail polish."  
  
"I know it's dry in 60seconds nail polish but you keep adding another bloody coat once it's dried!"  
  
Remus and Jackie looked at Faye and Lily wondering if Clarrisa had been out of her mind when she had paired them up together.  
  
"Do you think we're ever going to start playing?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Probably.. in a few minutes." Remus said.  
  
A loud scream came from the other side of the court. Remus and Jackie looked over. Lily and Faye had grabbed each other by the hair and were rolling around on the floor.  
  
"I've re thought that question and now my answer is no not in a million years."  
  
****  
  
On the last court there seemed to be the only game that was going on. Rachel was paired up with Callum and they were playing against Vanessa and Josh.  
  
The game seemed to be going fine and the ball was whizzing between the courts; only problem was that it also seemed to be between only two players.  
  
"Take that slut queen." Rachel yelled as she hit the ball to the other side of the net.  
  
"Some one call the fashion police there is a long time offender here of the fashion code!" Vanessa cried back as she hit it back.  
  
"What fashion code is that? Whores 'R' us or New Slut?"  
  
"I hope your customer's pay you well for the favours you do them otherwise you would be broke!"  
  
The ball was moving faster and faster.  
  
"Hey Rachel, can I get the next one?"  
  
Rachel ignored Callum's question and carried on playing.  
  
The other games had finished well that is if they had even begun and everyone was crowded around the court.  
  
"Don't you know when to shut up bitch?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
"Eeerrr guys? You can stop now." Cal said. "Guy's?"  
  
The two girls ignored him.  
  
"Hello? I think one of you is going to get.."  
  
THACK THUD " .Hurt." Rachel fell to the ground having been whacked by a tennis ball in the head.  
  
"Oh my God! Rachel? Rachel? Are you ok?" Clarrisa cried out running to her friend's side. (A.N. She seems to ask the same stupid question doesn't she?)  
  
All of the other except for Vanessa ran to Rachel.  
  
"People let her get some air." Sirius said. "Now Rachel. How many fingers am I holding up?" Sirius held up two fingers.  
  
"Ummm two no wait four no.. oh my god their multiplying!" Cried Rachel.  
  
"Oookay. Close enough." Sirius shrugged his shoulders and slid his arms under her so he could carry her.  
  
Everyone traipsed back to the house.  
  
"HEY!!! Isn't anyone going to congratulate me on my win?" Vanessa cried out in despair.  
  
"I thought you did great!" Jackie said with a smile.  
  
Vanessa glared at her and snarled. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
After the event of Rachel being knocked out no one really wanted to play tennis anymore which was kind of lucky since it was no longer September it was October and you could tell by the change of the weather.  
  
"Ok so what shall we do to day people?" Lily asked. "I don't think we should play tennis again as we don't want any more unfortunate accidents. Do we?" Lily said giving a sideways glance at Rachel. "Great idea." Rachel said with an enthusiastic grin. "Err Lils are you sure the doctor said she was okay cus she seems to me a little funny in the head." Asked Clarrisa looking at her other friend. "Well let's just say that the doctor said that she should be off medication in a few months." Murmured Lily to Clarrisa. "A few months right..." Clarrisa replied. Both girls looked over at their friend, Rachel was holding a spoon and looking at her distorted reflection in amazement. "Right! So what are we going to do?" Cal asked drawing the two girls out of their thoughts. "I've got it! We can go shopping in muggle London." "Oh God!" Muttered Cal under his breath. "Sounds like fun, why are you moaning Cal?" Remus asked looking at Cal with confusion. "Have you ever been muggle shopping with a teenage girl?" "Err..no." "You are in for a new form of torture my boy." Cal said patting Remus on the back as though he felt sorry for him. "Ignore him Remus he doesn't know what he's talking about. You haven't lived until you've gone shopping in muggle London." The boy's looked at each other in confusion.  
  
* * * *  
  
The teenagers arrived in muggle London at 10:30 just before the shops got really busy. "So girl's where to first?" Asked Lily. "Gucci" Yelled both Rachel and Clarrisa at the same time. "Well Gucci it is then" "Oh God.." Muttered Cal. The girls ran around dragging the boys with them for several hours till it was 3 'O' clock. "Ok! There is only one more shop that we definitely have to go into." Cried out a very happy Lily. "Right and that would be what?" Groaned a very tired Cal. "Victoria secret!" "Excuse me what!" Thundered Cal. "Victoria Secret..." "I know what you said but you are not going in that shop. Anyway it isn't as if you've bought any thing from there before!" "Cal, honey, how naive can you get why do you think I have a whole shelf of catalogues?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow. "Light reading..." Cal murmured softly. "Ooooooookay......."  
  
* * * *  
  
Two hours later they returned home. "Girls you hardly bought anything." Lily's father said looking at the girls who had just entered the hallo. "I am so proud of you." Lily's father smiled and walked into his study shutting the door behind him. "Bought practically nothing my ass..." Grumbled Cal coming into sight carrying eight bags. The other boys following him each burdened with at least six bags. "Awww Cal you know we love you guys so much for your help." Lily said looking at Cal with acted adoration. Cal narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I know we'll show it by giving you a big hug." A smirk crossed over Lily's face. She opened her arms wide and began to walk towards him. Cal's eyes widened. The Clarrisa and Rachel followed Lily's example ant also began top walk toward him. Suddenly all three girls jumped on Cal adding to the weight of the shopping bags. They began to give him big sloppy kisses and.... "Ahhhh get off, touchy feely touchy feely!" Cried out Cal trying to get away from his tortures. The other teenagers looked at the performance and shook there heads in amusement. "OH by the way I got you tickets for the theme park you love so much oh and to a late showing of the Rocky Horror Show for next week." Count Evens said coming back into the hall. He looked at the boys all with their shopping bags. "Hum you boys are getting worse at shopping." He looked again and noticed a Victoria's Secret bag in Sirius' hand. "Hmmmm." He said. "Didn't think you'd be into that sort of stuff." The Count turned around and went back into his study shaking his head. All the student stood still and silent for a while then all except for Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that night the girls were all getting ready for bed talking about what they were going to wear to the amusement park the next day. "I don't know maybe I should were the dark jeans with the red top or the black trousers with the blue top, you know the one that says attitude what attitude.." Clarrisa said as she got into her pyjamas. "Ummm.... Yep." Rachel said not paying attention. "Or maybe that yellow one..." Gurgled, Clarrisa through her toothpaste. "Clarissa we don't care now shut up!" Lily cried out. "Fine." Muttered Clarrisa. The girls were just about to get into bed when.... "OH GOD!" Cried Clarrisa, as though it was life or death. "What! Are you ok?" Asked both Lily and Rachel. "I've got that other top as well.." Both Rachel and Lily looked at Clarrisa and rolled their eyes.  
* * * * In the boys room they too were discussing the amusement park..well..amongst other things. "So do you think we earned browny points for carrying their shopping?" Remus asked looking hopeful. "There is a possibility." James murmured. "So do you think I should were the stripes or the pokadots?" Questioned Sirius. "What?" "Tomorrow the fun fair. I want to make an impression on Rachel...." Muttered Sirius blushing. James and Remus burst out laughing. "I was being Serious." "I know that's what makes it so funny." Laughed Remus. "Rude..." Grumbled Sirius. James shook his head. "Let's go to bed or we won't even get up to go to the theme park." "Ok." The boys settled down to sleep at three in the morning only to be woken the next day at eight 'o' clock.  
  
A.N. I am so sorry it took so long my exams are coming up in a few months and lets just say my learning skill aren't one of my best attributes. Anyway I am so sorry I already know what my next chapter is about (theme park) so it shouldn't take as long to up load. Thank you to all my reviewers and thank you to Sophie and Stephanie for helping me get over my writers block. Please review. A very sorry Dee. XXX XXX 


	11. Chapter 11

My Home  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Promptly at 8 'o' clock Remus, James and Sirius were awoken by a series of yells.  
  
"Clarrisa I am so going to kill you!" Lily's shout rang through the house.  
  
"Don't kill for Gods sake; I'm the traumatised one here!" Clarrisa's voice could be heard.  
  
"You had a dream that Coco Chanel wore navy blue and black together! How can that make you traumatised?"  
  
"Hello! What fashion planet are you on? Coco Chanel...... navy blue......black. Think about it!" Clarrisa yelled indignantly. "Navy blue........." Clarrisa held out one hand. "And black......" She held out the other hand and began to tip them up and down as though weighing out the options.  
  
"Ooookay!" Rachel said shaking her head in annoyance.  
  
James, Remus and Sirius looked at each other and quickly got out of bed and rushed into the hallway where the three girls were arguing.  
  
Each boy went to the first girl the saw. James ended up with Rachel, Sirius with Clarrisa and Remus with Lily. All three girls looked at them in confusion.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Asked all three girls at once.  
  
The three boys looked at each other in confusion then it hit them and each boy moved to their potential girlfriends.  
  
"We meant what are you doing out here in your pyjamas......" Lily said with a look of confusion and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We err thought there was a cat fight brewing."  
  
"What would make you think that?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well when ever 'I'm going to kill you' is used by Lily it usually means that violent acts are about to follow." Remus said.  
  
"Honestly we are adults; anyway I have complete control of my emotions thank you very much." Lily huffed.  
  
"How are those anger management classes going Miss Lily?" Asked a passing servant having not heard what she had just said.  
  
Lily laughed nervously.  
  
"Right yep complete control." Said Remus sarcastically as he pattered her on the back and began walking back to his room.  
  
James and Sirius shook their heads and followed Remus' example.  
  
* * * *  
  
After the fashion crisis dream the girls went down stairs for breakfast. Not too long after a very grumpy Remus, Sirius and James entered the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Asked Clarrisa innocently. Sirius glared at her with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Now don't tease." Lectured Cal coming into the kitchen and grabbing the orange juice, which Lily had just been squeezing out for the last thirty minutes.  
  
"Hey........"  
  
"You know what they say if you finders keeper losers weepers." Taunted Cal.  
  
"I didn't bloody loose the orange juice you bloody stole it!" Cried Lily indignantly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ok people are we ready to go to the amusement park?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yes yes yes!" Cal cried out excitedly, all of the others looked at him. "I mean I think it would be appropriate for us to leave now." Cal said as though he hadn't just acted like a three year old.  
  
The teenagers filed into three cars and set off to go to the fair. They arrived at 11 'O' clock and went inside. By the entrance was a clown with a bright red nose and hand full of helium balloons.  
  
"Lily!" Whispered Clarrisa, pulling on Lily's sleeve like a little child.  
  
"Clarrisa stop it!" Said Lily with an annoyed glance.  
  
"Lily!" Whimpered Clarrisa again.  
  
"Hello there would you like a balloon?" The clown had come upto Clarrisa and asked.  
  
Clarrisa's eyes went wide and she grabbed onto Remus scared out of her wits.  
  
"It's talking to me.........aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Clarrisa cried out her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Remus looked at Clarrisa who was trying to burry her head into his shirt.  
  
"Shhh......it's just a clown....." He murmured softly into her ear.  
  
Clarrisa let out a loud sob.  
  
"He's not going to hurt you......." Said Remus.  
  
"I know!" Clarrisa cried. "But.......but.....look at his clothes he's mixed pink and red!"  
  
Remus raised an eye-brow.  
  
"Errrm okay........." He said leading Clarrisa away from the clown to where the rest of the group were standing. Rachel saw Clarrisa's tear stained face and asked "What happened?"  
  
Clarrisa looked at Rachel with a tear filled eyes. "We met a clown.......he was wearing pink and red......"  
  
"A CLOWN!" Sirius yelled suddenly looking around panicked. "NOT A CLOWN!"  
  
Rachel frowned. "Don't you like clowns?"  
  
"Are you crazy?! Clowns are mass murderers."  
  
Everyone looked Sirius with cautious faces as though he was maniac.  
  
"They're all shifty and you can see it in their eyes! They try to hide it with all that make up but I can see. They're just waiting for the chance to jump out and kill us all!" Sirius looked around, leaned in closer to Rachel and said in a hushed voice "They have eyes and ears everywhere!"  
  
"Okay no candy floss for you baby." Said Rachel giving him a patronising look.  
  
"Sirius I think I see one! He's coming quick!" Yelled James.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Sirius screamed and jumped onto a bush.  
  
James burst out laughing.  
  
"James that wasn't funny!" Grumbled Sirius as he was helped out of the bush and began to remove leaves and twigs from his hair.  
  
"Yes.......it.......is." James managed to get out between laughs.  
  
"You shouldn't make fun of other people's fears!" Scolded Rachel. "What's your fear?"  
  
"I don't have one!" Said James.  
  
Sirius and Remus shared a look. Remus made a beak with his hand and came up behind James, then suddenly attacked him with his hand.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Cried out James jumping away.  
  
"Ha ha ha! He's afraid of swans!" Laughed Remus clutching his sides.  
  
"Leave me alone I had a bad childhood experience with one!"  
  
"Awww James don't worry everyone has fears." Lily said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah!" Agreed Rachel. "Mine's a world with out chocolate.  
  
Clarrisa suddenly joined in. "Mine is a world with no fashion co-ordination and lip gloss!"  
  
"And mine is a world with out harmony and peace...." Lily finished.  
  
Everyone stared at her......a cricket chirps in the back ground....  
  
Rachel and Clarrisa raised their eye-brows.  
  
"Cut the lovey dovey crap Lil's and tell the truth." Spat Clarrisa.  
  
"Ok fine! A world with out my car, but that isn't really a fear......." Murmured Lily.  
  
"One of your fears is a world with out your car?" James asked in confusion.  
  
"Well I love my car........" Muttered Lily blushing under James' gaze.  
  
Rachel and Clarrisa shared a glance and both smiled.  
  
"So Remus?" Clarrisa said turning towards him. "What's yours?" Clarrisa looked up at Remus who had his arm around her waist.  
  
"Errr......." Remus looked uncomfortable and began to shift from foot to foot. "I'm.....errr.......afraid of the moon." He answered after a pause.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and then at their friend who was looking at the ground.  
  
"The moon?" Clarrisa asked confused.  
  
"Yeah....... I don't know it just freaks me out, you know....." Remus said avoiding eye contact with Clarrisa.  
  
"Right......." Clarrisa trailed off.  
  
"So shall we go on some rides?" Asked Sirius trying to change the subject and remove the tension.  
  
"Yeah let's go!" Said Rachel; catching onto Sirius' plan. She grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the nearest rollercoaster.  
  
Sirius looked at their joined hands and looked over his shoulder to his friends with a goofy grin on his face. Sirius turned around, the grin still in place, and saw that Rachel was looking at him with amusement.  
  
"You're such a goofball Sir." Rachel shook her head and carried onto towards the ride.  
  
Lily smiled and shook her head and then grabbed James and began to drag him off towards Sirius and Rachel. James looked down at their hands in confusion.  
  
"Come on we're here for fun we can pretend not to be ourselves to day. OK?" Lily said seeing James' look of confusion.  
  
Remus was standing still looking at the ground in silence. Clarrisa was looking at him with a slightly hurt expression on her face.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything don't you?" She asked bringing Remus' face up to look at hers.  
  
"Yeah I do......" Remus replied looking into Clarrisa's eyes.  
  
"So is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"Just leave it ok? I'm just not ready I'll tell you later ok?" Said Remus.  
  
"Fine......"  
  
"So do you want to go on a ride?"  
  
"That would be good." Nodded Clarrisa as Remus clasped her small hand in his larger one.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Do we really have to go on it?" James said as he was buckled in next to Lily on their first ride of the day.  
  
"James there's no backing out you're already buckled in. Don't worry you'll love it! It'll be like a new experience for you. Anyway you can always hold my hand if you want." Lily stopped suddenly realising what she had said. *You stupid girl!* Lily thought to herself mentally slapping herself.  
  
James smiled slightly and looked at Lily who had become suddenly very interested in her shoes.  
  
Lily looked up and hers and James' eyes met. She slowly reached out her had and took James' hand in hers. As soon as their hands joined Lily looked away from James and looked to the side.  
  
James frowned but then smiled realising that their hands were still together.  
  
"Now there there Sirius we are just going to ride on this train......." Rachel soothingly to Sirius as he tried to clamber out of his seat.  
  
"TRAIN! What kind of train only has a harness and no seat?"  
  
"Sirius trust me you are going to enjoy this and if you don't we'll do it again and again until you do enjoy it." Rachel said with a sugar sweet smile.  
  
Just behind Rachel and Sirius were Remus and Clarrisa both sitting in silence; and both with looks of absolute terror on their faces.  
  
"So you ready?" Clarrisa asked clutching Remus' hand so hard that her knuckles were white and so that his circulation was cut off.  
  
"Not really? Errr could you please stop squeezing my hand so hard it's going numb." Replied Remus.  
  
The ride began.  
  
Chugger.........chugger.........chugger........chugger.  
  
"Lily I'm going to kill you for making me go on this." Said James as they went up slowly on the beginning of the ramp. "I will absolutely AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........."  
  
"What was that James?" Asked Lily sweetly after they had gone round the first loop and began to go up a second.  
  
"Nothing....."  
  
"SIRIUS BLOODY OPEN YOUR EYES IT'S NOT THAT SCARY!" Yelled Rachel.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick......" Muttered Clarrisa as they got off.  
  
"I agree never again......" Grumbled Remus as they got off.  
  
"You are such woses." Said James as he got out still holding Lily's hand.  
  
"Yeah I mean even Sirius liked it.......well once he opened his eyes and we were coming to the end but still I heard him say God Thank you for making this rollercoaster." Said Rachel with a bright smile.  
  
"I didn't get to finish we went round another loop I was trying to say Thank you God for making this rollercoaster end!" Whispered Sirius to Clarrisa and Remus.  
  
"So any one want to eat?"  
  
A.N. Sorry it took so long but I am obviously a really slow writer. Recently I've been so loaded down with homework I couldn't even get to my computer. Luv  
Dee XXX XXX 


End file.
